Queen Bella
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Sequel to Princess Bella. See how things turned out after Princess Bella ended. The struggles of becoming Queen, and what about after that?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Sequel Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**** Surprise**

**So, this is the sequel to Princess Bella. I have to say that you have to read that one first, because other wise you have no idea what happened in the past. **

**After this is said, I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to write a sequel.**

**This is for you!**

"Hmm…" I groaned. I was slowly waking up from a _very_ good dream, and I wasn't glad that I wasn't able to finish it.

But something was distracting me. And in a_ very_ good way too. Almost as good as the dream.

I giggled at the tickling feeling of someone's breath in my neck.

I opened my eyes, looking in the emerald ones next to me, and smiled.

"Hi…" I whispered, smiling.

"Good morning, my angel. I'm sorry to wake you, but it's our last day together. I want to spend it in the best way as possible…" He said with his velvet voice, wich was covered with sadness.

I groaned.

"Edward, I don't want to miss you for so long…" I sighed.

Yes, this was our last day together. Tomorrow I would be kidnapped by Alice and Rosalie for my bachelorette party, and the day after that we were going to recover from our hangovers. The day after that Edward and I had our wedding. I wouldn't see Edward for _three days_, wich was very long since we spent every day together for the last three months. We were completely used to each other's presence, and it would be very hard to be without each other.

"I know, love. I don't want to miss you either. But Emmett and Rose arranged our bachelor parties a month ago. We can't leave them that way."

I sighed deeply, knowing that he was right.

"I know, but I still want to."

He smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm focussing on the days after our wedding, when we're going on that cruise you wanted for so long. We have two weeks together then… I can't wait!" He said playfully, before placing a kiss in my neck.

"But we aren't alone, remember? Everyone is coming with us!" I replied, getting a bit angry that we agreed to take our friends with us.

"Believe me, I will find a way." He said, kissing my cheekbone.

I giggled, and moved my head to his chest.

"I can't wait either…"

After that, I fell asleep again, with Edward's arms around me.

I woke up because someone knocked on the door.

"Princess?" I heard a very familiar voice.

I sat up, looking at Edward beside me, and smiled.

"I'm coming, but please be quiet. I don't want to wake him." I whispered to Mandy, my personal assistant and one of my best friends.

I tried to make her call me just Bella, but she never did. Even though we trusted each other completely, even though we told each other our secrets, she refused to call me by name instead of Your Highness or Princess.

"Sure. Come with me, please."

I followed her silently, to make sure I didn't make any sound that could wake Edward.

I looked at him again for the last time. My personal angel. When he slept he was the most beautiful creature on Earth. And of course, he still was when he was awake,

I closed the door, and followed Mandy to my dressing room.

"Okay, why did you wake me? It's only…" I searched for a clock to see what time it was.

"Oh, it's 11.30. Sorry, it _is _time to wake up. Can you let Josh wake Edward?"

"Sure, Your Highness. I chose your outfit for today, after a call from Alice. She'll arrive here at 4 pm, so be sure to be back then. Now, I'll call Anna to let her dress you."

"Thank you, Mandy. Can you bring me a cup of coffee?" I said.

She nodded, and left.

Anna came, and I dressed myself as quickly as possible I could with her help, and put my hair in a simple ponytail. That got me a glare from her, but she didn't say anything.

If Alice would see me now, she would kill me.

I smiled when I saw Edward waiting for me outside my dressing room, completely dressed but still a bit sleepy.

"You know, waking up next to you makes the morning a lot better." He said, before walking over to kiss me.

"I know. I love waking up next to you too. But I didn't want to wake you."

"Maybe you should have checked the time then, before you make the decision to let me sleep. I would rather wake up with a kiss from you." He replied, smiling at me.

I sighed.

"I'll try to remember that for the next time." I said, smiling back.

He kissed me, leaving me dazzled when he pulled back.

"I look forward to the day you stop dazzling me with your kisses. It's rather annoying to lose every coherent thought with just one, simple kiss." I stated.

Edward looked shocked.

"I hope that won't happen! I absolutely love to dazzle you like you dazzle me!"

I blushed. "I dazzle you?"

"Yes, you know that."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't know that. But I'll keep that in mind."

"You don't see yourself the way I see you. You're beautiful." He said.

"Okay, that's enough love statements for today! We need to get you some breakfast. Mr Cullen, the thing you asked for will be ready at 12." Mandy said from behind us.

"What thing?" I asked, astounded that Edward had arranged something behind my back while we had been together all the time for the last three months.

"You'll see, love. Don't worry too much, you'll like it!"

"Edward! You know I don't like surprises!"

He just smiled. "I know. But I know you'll like it. Stop worrying, it wasn't even my idea."

"It's not the time to talk about this! I'll get you a basket with some food to take with you, but you have to hurry now. Mr Cullen, take care of the Princess, please!" Mandy ordered, pushing us in the direction of the exit.

But I froze, and didn't work with them. They stopped trying and looked at me.

"Edward. What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?" I said menacingly, earning a shocked face from both Edward and Mandy.

"Bella, love. It's a surprise! I can't tell you!"

"I don't want surprises on our last day together!" I yelled at him.

Mandy stepped back, and walked away with a smile on her face.

"Good luck, Mr Cullen!" She mumbled, shaking her head.

If I wasn't wrong, and probably I wasn't, she thought this was very amusing. Well, it was not.

"Bella, please don't ruin this for me. You already ruined my plans this morning by falling asleep again after I woke you! I had special plans for today, and I don't want you to know what it is untill…"

"Fine! Let's go then!" I said, walking away angrily.

I wasn't really angry, I just pretended to be. A guilty feeling Edward was _so_ cute. Irresistable. How could I ever resist that?

"Bella, please. I don't mean it that way. I know you don't like surprises, but you'll like this one! Please don't act that way!" He started pleading.

Oh, for God's sake! He was already making me weak in the knees. I knew I would give in immediately.

One of the maids opened the door for us, and I saw the limousine in front of the palace.

Before we stepped in, I turned and kissed Edward. When he wanted to pull me closer, I stepped away and smiled.

"I love you, Edward. I was just joking…"

His eyes turned from worried to very soft.

"I love you too, Bella."

**So, this was just the first chapter. It's a bit boring, I know, and I'll make that up to you with the next chapter, wich will contain what surprise Edward has for Bella!**

**I don't know when that will be up. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel so fast, but I was inspirated so I decided to do this anyway. All for you, guys!**

**Tell me what you think ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Last Day Together

**Chapter 2: Spending The Last Day Together**

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this. I just have this major  
Queen Bella-block, wich means that when I try to write all the ideas just disappear. I am sorry, but I have to say that this might be permanent. I am trying to write, and every day I try to write one sentence. That works most of the time.  
Okay, I'm rambling. Let's just say: Enjoy reading. **

"Edward! What are we going to do!" I demanded from him, knowing that he could do things that crossed my lines way too far.

"Just wait a few minutes longer, then I'll tell you." He said, kissing me on the lips very lightly.

"Edward!" I groaned, before laughing as he started tickling me. When I gasped for breath he stopped, and laughed as well.

"I love it so much that you can't stand against someone who tickles you!" He laughed. I hold my breath to listen to his laugh. Even though I heard it before, it was still the most beautiful sound in the world for me.

I scowled at him, but he just smiled. After only a few seconds, I couldn't help but smile too. His smile was too sweet, and I couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

He pulled me into a hug, and I relaxed when I smelled his lovely scent.

"Okay, my plan was to spent our last day together at my house, with my family instead of yours. To escape the stress your mom puts you into, to avoid all the last arrangements of our marriage. Just one day, to relax and spent some time together. I think that after our wedding, we won't have the time to do this anymore." He told me.

I looked at him, and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, suddenly worried.

I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, it's perfect. Really. I was afraid you would do something extravagant, something that would have been too much. This is perfect." I whispered, before kissing him.

When he pulled back, he looked slightly red. I blushed too when I realised that I made him blush. So he didn't lie. I could dazzle him as well.

I looked around me. Now I knew where we were going, I recognised the familiar things.

Suddenly, the huge white mansion became visible. I gasped at the sight of it. It was almost the most beautiful building I had ever seen.

In the past three months, I came here once to meet Edward's parents. We stayed here for a few days, to get to know each other a little better. We went there a few days after we announced to the press that we were going to get married, and it really was a great time to relax a bit after all the stress we had in those days.

The limo stopped at the front of the house, and I smiled.

The door opened for me, and I grabbed the arm he held out for me.

We walked into the room where Esme was drinking her thea, while Carlisle was reading a book. When they heard footsteps, they both put it aside and rushed over to us.

"Edward, my son. I've missed you so much!" Esme said, when she hugged her son.

Carlisle went to hug me, and whispered in my ear: " I see you took good care of him."

I smiled when he pulled back. "Always!", was my answer.

Then they switched, and Esme hugged me. "I missed you, Esme!" I said suddenly, without thinking about it. For a moment, I was afraid it was a strange thing to say, but Esme just smiled.

"I missed you too, honey. I do have a request, if you don't mind. Please come and visit us more often. I don't want to miss my son, and my daughter for so long!"

I blushed, and promised.

"Now, we have a surprise for you!" Esme said, and Edward and I looked at each other.

We heard a door open, and waited. Nothing came, so we thought it was just a joke.

"What, mother?" Edward said, hesitating a bit.

I knew he didn't like surprises from his parents, since they were always a bit… extraordinary.

But once I felt two small arms around me, I squealed and put my arms around my best friend. I felt two more arms around me, and together Edward and I hugged Alice.

"How? What? Huh?" was all I could manage.

Edward pulled back, and I let Alice go as well. She went over to her parents, and hugged them as well. Then she turned back to us.

"I took a flight before the one I was supposed to catch. So I'm here earlier that expected."

Edward and I looked at each other again. In his eyes, I could see that he didn't like that his sister ruined our plans for today. We wanted to be together for one more time, before the marriage would start, and with that our obligations.

Alice laughed. " Don't worry. You won't see me today. Just do whatever you want, I'll be at your home-" she said, nodding to me, "- for the rest of the day anyway. I need to take care of the last few things before the party."

I groaned. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not thing about it today."

She laughed, but then it faded away.

"Bella… What did I tell you about clothing and hairstyles?" She said, walking over to me.

I stumbled back in fear, tripped over my own feet, and I felt two arms catching me.

"Alice, I want you to leave Bella alone for today. She'll go through enough of your crap soon enough. I like her this way, and it'll be just us today."

"Edward! How can you say that? A girl must be perfect, always! No matter with who she is, and where she is, or what she's going to do. That is rule number one!" Alice said, almost shocked that Edward dared to say such thing.

"To be honest, darling, you don't have time to play Barbie-Bella. You have to leave in five minutes. Miss Mandy and Miss Anna said they needed you. And Mr Joshua said he wanted to talk things through with you. Security and stuff." Esme said, and I mouthed her a thank you.

Alice's eyes widened, and she gasped. Then she turned around, gave me and Edward a quick peck on the cheek, and ran upstairs.

Edward grabbed my arm. "Quick, before she comes back!" He said, and I laughed.

"Calm down. She'll be busy anyway, so we don't have to sneak out." I said. Esme and Carlisle laughed with me, and I felt warmth spreading through my body.

I looked into the perfect green eyes, that were looking down on my. The corners of his mouth started to move, and suddenly I had to giggle.

"Well, that's easy. Never thought you can't even stand looking at me without laughing. Am I that funny?" He chuckled.

I shrugged, still smiling.

"Come." Edward said, taking me by my hand and led me to the garden.

--

--

Our day was very pleasant. We just stayed together, enjoying each other's prescence.

We barely talked, but we both knew what we wanted to say. There was no need for words, our feelings were the same.

When we went back to my house, the palace, we were greeted by a very bouncing Alice.

"Alice, can you please calm down? I can't handle this yet!" I laughed when she tried to pull me away from Edward.

I quickly grabbed his hand, and tagged him along with me.

"Bella! You must let Edward go. I need to talk to you about your wedding! There are a few new details, and…"

"No, Alice." I told her, and she let me go.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because today is still Edward and me together. Either you get him and me, or you get none of us." I answered, smiling at my soon-to-be husband.

He smiled back, and kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind, though. I already had you for today." He said.

"Our day is not over yet." I corrected him.

He sighed. "You better go, other wise Alice will kill you."

I shook my head. "No. Either you come with me, or I won't go."

He rolled his eyes.

I whispered in his ear, so Alice wouldn't hear it: "I am a little scared of her."

Edward laughed, and grabbed my hand.

Alice sighed in defeat, and together we walked through all the things of the wedding. She even asked Edward some things, and he thought with her.

While I was watching them discussing a few different things, I noticed how lucky I was.

I had my best friend, who was my maid of honor, and my other best friend, who was my bridesmaid, that helped me with my wedding. And, I had my personal assistant that happened to be bridesmaid and friend as well, who would help me remember things that I would forget without a doubt. And last but not least, I had a very loving, caring and beautiful boyfriend who would be my husband in just a few days.

Could my life get any better?

**Sorry it took me so long, **_**again**_**. But I'm just really busy with different things (including school) and I am not really inspirated for this story (yet?). To me this chapter seems kinda boring, but that happens when you want to update but you don't have any inspiration.**

**Next chapter will be Bella's Bachelorette Party. Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder

**Chapter 3: Intruder**

I woke up that morning with a head ache. I wondered where that came from.

I turned around, and found my bed empty. I growled, but then I remembered that today was my bachelorette party.

I sighed. These were going to be two _long_ days without Edward.

I sat up, and stretched myself. I yawned then, and got up. At the same moment, Anna came in.

"Good, you're already awake. Quick, I need to dress you up. You need to be perfect."

"What? Why? Did Alice set this up?" I asked, surprised at her hushed tone.

"No. You're grandmother is here. Your Nana."

"WHAT?" I screeched. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, I am not. She heard about your wedding, and she decided to visit you."

" And my parents?"

"They left as soon as she arrived. They are at the Cullens' right now, to hide and to speak through the last details for tomorrow." Anna answered, while zipping my favorite dress up.

I nodded. "Let's keep it this way, okay? I don't feel like being perfect today. I am not a fortuneteller, but I do know that this won't be good." I told her.

"I understand."

Anna, as all of our servants, knew all about my grandmother, or Nana as I used to call her when I was little.

I took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Anna opened the door, and let me to the guest wing where my grandmother would be.

"Good luck. Do you want me to stay?"

"No, but I'd like you to send Mandy over here. I need her to calm me down." I said, nodding to her.

Anna smiled a bit, and quickly left to get Mandy.

Then she turned around.

"Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee? I know you are grumpy when you wake up without your Edward next to you."

I nodded, and smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I think you know me better than I thought."

She smiled too. "I think the whole palace knows that."

I growled. "Did my parents really spread it through the whole palace? I didn't know they were that distrustful."

So now the whole palace knew about the reason why Edward slept in the same bed with me. When we were at the University, we slept together in the same bed, because we couldn't really sleep when we weren't close. But if we were together, we both slept through the night, something I'd never managed to do.

And when we got back to England, and we stayed over in my palace, we were seperated again. The first nights, we were both very grumpy in the morning. Everyone had to stay out of our ways. For the first hour, we just spent time together, growling at everyone who disturbed us. But then, one night, Edward sneaked into my room. We both had a good night of sleep again, and of course everyone noticed.

From that moment on, he slept in my bed. Of course, we never did anything. We were both fully dressed. We just liked to sleep together, in each others' arms. It just felt… right to do that.

I sighed, and went into the suite.

I saw my grandmother sitting in the chair that stood with the back to the door. I took a deep breath, and walked forward.

My grandmother stood up, and turned around to face me.

She looked very young for her age. She still had a smooth skin, and her hair was still the dark brown colour she had since she was young, though she already passed the seventies.

It was like I was looking at an older version of myself. We were very much alike, that hadn't changed even though we hadn't seen each other for at least five years.

"Hello, Isabella." My grandmother greeted me.

I made a small reverence. "Hello, Nana." I said, using her old nickname.

I could have imagined it, but I thought I saw her wincing slightly.

"How are you, my dear?" Nana asked me, smiling a bit. She didn't came closer to hug me or something. She just stood there, and I knew she expected me to stay over here as well.

"I am fine, thank you. How have you been? Still healthy?" I asked her, just to be polite.

All I wanted her was to leave. Every time she got here, she threw a fit about something that wasn't important. I had the feeling that this wouldn't be different.

"Yes, I am still healthy. Listen, I am here because I heard about your marriage."

I sighed. "I thought so."

She smiled a little, making her look younger, more like my mother.

" You are _not_ ready to be married. You need to stop this. You are too young, and unprepared for the life after your wedding. It's more than you think, you know. Your parents arranged you a man you don't love, and you'll be sorry for the rest of your life when you marry him. You need the time to meet your real love, your one true love. You shouldn't waste your life with marrying this Edward Cullen guy."

My mouth hang open. It took me a moment to grab myself together.

"Listen, Nana. You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing of. I am going to marry this _Edward Cullen guy_." I said, sarcastically saying the last words.

I took a deep breath.

"You couldn't be more wrong, you know. My parents thought they arranged me Edward, but they didn't know we set that up together."

"We met at the University in the USA, when I took some time off while I was waiting for my mother to arrange everything. We fell in love, but of course it was impossible for us to be together. We didn't know about each others' identity though, and when we found out we set everything up."

"Unlike what you think, we truly love each other, and he_ is_ my one true love. I can't imagine it being anyone else than him. We fit together perfectly, and I know I won't be sorry marrying him." I said coldly, putting up my mask to hide all my anger.

My grandmother looked at me for a moment.

"Hm. Maybe I was wrong about that. But, again, are you sure? Absolutely, a hundred procent sure?" She repeated.

"I am not a hundred procent sure, Nana."

"Then why-"

"If you would let me finish speaking, _Nana_," I said, letting some of my anger slip into my voice, "I am a thousand procent sure. I love him with every cell of my body. There isn't anyone I am more certain of in my life."

She nodded. "Good. But, I am not letting you be Queen. I am waiting here for your parents to come back. I know they run away when I come over, and I guess I can understand why."

She looked at me again, her eyes piercing into mine as if she was trying to read my soul.

"You are the only one in this family who has enough courage to stand up to me, dear. Plus, you are the only one who can argue with me, and win the argument as well."

I smiled a little, while my thoughts worked at full speed. "That's just because you are _always_ wrong, Nana. I am just the only one who wants to prove that to you with telling you the reasons. The others are afraid, and I have to say I understand why as well."

She nodded. "I know. Now, can you call your parents to come back? I need to talk to them."

"No."

She blinked, and then looked at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"What did you say, young lady?"

"I said: No." I repeated coldly.

"Since when are you so rude to people?"

"Since people want to interfere in my life, while they have nothing to do with it."

My grandmother shook her head disapprovingly.

"Your parents raised you wrong. You are way too rude to old people."

"No, I am not. I am just rude to you. It is _my_ business you're talking about. I am an adult, so I don't need my parents to help me with this. It is my decision, Nana. I want to be Queen. You have nothing to say about that."

"Unfortunately for you, I have. And I will, my dear. Now, call your parents. I sincerely need to talk to them, as fast as possible."

I turned on my heels, without saying goodbye to my grandmother.

I knew I was being very rude to her, and it was the opposite of how I had been raised. But with people like this, there was no such thing as being polite. Not about things that were as important as this was.

I went to find a phone, and called my parents.

**Sorry, I had to end it here.**

**I just want to day this: I am sorry there aren't many updates for this story, but I already warned you when I uploaded the first chapter.**

**Currently I am very busy with school stuff, so I barely have time to write. I try, but when I am not inspirated I will not write because it sucks, and I don't like to upload chapters that suck.**

**I can't promise you when the next chapter will be up. It'll be as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crashed

**Chapter 4: Crashed**

I was walking around nervously, until my parents came home. Their faces were worried, and mom hugged me tightly.

"What did she say to you? What happened? You look horrible!" She asked me, close to panic.

"I am fine, mom. The things she said just… upset me. That's all." I answered.

From behind me, I heard a loud cough. I turned around to see Mandy's sceptical face.

"What is it, Mandy?" My dad asked, smiling. He had liked Mandy from the first day, knowing that having her as a best friend made me truly happy.

"Well, upset is an understatement. I have never seen her so rude to someone. And I've seen _a lot._" She said, shaking her head smiling.

My mother smiled. "Wow, something serious must have happened. You, and being rude to your Nana? That is absolutely not normal."

"Mom, she's trying to mess with my life! How can that make me not angry?" I almost yelled, the anger coming back again.

"Shh, baby. We'll take care of this. Where is she?" My mom said, hugging me again.

"She is at the library. She wanted to look something up." I answered, whispering.

My dad snorted, and I gasped. My dad never made sounds like that, and it sounded… so normal. Not like he was the King of England, no, more like he was just a dad trying to protect his child. It warmed my heart, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

"Come. Let's get this over with." My mom said, and my dad nodded.

"Take care for a moment, kid. We'll take care of this." He said, before turning around. They walked to the library together, and I looked at Mandy.

As soon as our eyes locked, we smiled. We had the same thoughts, just like we had a lot. We both waited till the footsteps were far enough, and then we followed them.

The door closed, and we both took place next to it.

"Hello, Catherina. I hope all is well with you." I heard my dad's voice.

"Yes, Charles. But that is not why I am here, as Isabella must have told you."

"She told us nothing, mother. We would like to know why you upset our daughter right before her marriage." My mother's voice sounded angry.

"I don't want her to marry that Edward Cullen guy." Nana said in a clear voice.

I growled at the sound of that. It was so wrong! I already explained it to her. But then I realised that she was checking what my parents thought of him.

I so hoped that they would say something that fitted with my reaction. I so hoped…

"We are happy that she's going to marry him, he is a wonderful guy, and they are perfect together. More perfect than even we were, and look where we are now!" My mom said, and I can almost hear my dad grabbing my mother's hand, and smiling at her.

I sighed in relief. Luckily, they were fine with Edward. For a moment, I was afraid that she was going to say something bad about us.

"I don't care. I don't want her to live the life that you and I both lived. I want her to live, I want her to truly enjoy life, without things she has to do because we put her in this situation." Nana said.

My mother was silent for a moment. From what I could guess, Nana took that as a chance to go on, to persuade her into making a decision that I didn't want her to make.

"You remember what it was like, right? You just became an adult, and you were forced to put your own life away, for the sake of others. You wanted a life, you wanted to be normal."

Then she started to whisper, but I could still hear it. It was hard, and from the look on Mandy's face, she was lost.

"You were hurt... You didn't want it. I can see you in her, Renee. She is just like you. She wants it, she says, but deep down inside all she wants is to be normal. I know you know how that feels. And I also know how she feels, I went through the same thing. My mother forced me too, just as her mother forced her."

"It's normal, you know. She is supposed to live this life. She's been prepared for this for years! She's had training, she is ready. Why would we listen to you?" My dad was furious, I heard.

I couldn't help but smile, but I also held my breath. I had a strange feeling about this.

"Charlie, don't." My mother said, softly. I groaned when I realised she was giving in.

"W-What?" I heart my dad stutter.

"I think she's right. Bella never really had a choice. I remember how I was forced. I found it awful. I didn't want an arranged marriage at all. I wanted to find my true love on my own, I wanted to travel around the world. I wanted to go to colleged, and to the University. I wanted to have a life... I know, my life turned out to be not so bad after all, since I did find love in you, but it could have gone wrong, you know..."

I gasped, and then hold my breath again, when my dad spoke up.

" So, you're saying that we aren't going to let Bella be Queen?" He said, sounding hesistantly.

"Yes, I am saying exactly that. Well, not exactly, since I do think that she should be Queen. But I also think she deserves a life, a chance to live normally among normal people, with her friends and with Edward, after she's married."

"That's all I wanted. Thank you for understanding, Renee." I heard Nana almost smile.

I also heard a sigh, followed by another one.

"It's not what I want, but I can see what you mean. I want to give Bella a chance. I don't want her to be Queen yet, I can see your point in there. But, as I said before, the marriage will still be in a few days, because I think that she would marry him anyway, if they both would be normal."

"Renee, I can't believe you're saying all this. You were the one who always told me that Bella was-"

"Yes, I know. But can't you see? No, you probably can't, since you were never forced to do this. But I can, and I will..."

At that point, I decided I couldn't hear more.

I started running, and reached my room just in time, before my world crashed down on me.

--

--

"What is wrong with her?" I heard an angel's voice, but it sounded far away. It was like I was at the end of a tunnel, and he was at the other end.

It took me a moment to place the voice, but then I realised it was Edward. I also heard Alice, who started to explain.

"I don't know what happened. She won't tell us. She's been crying all morning now, and she won't answer any of our questions. Mandy and Anna have disappeared, like a miracle. I can't find them anywhere. Edward, I am really worried, so I hope you forgive me for interrupting your bachelor party." Alice said in one breath.

"Of course you had to interrupt the party. Are you crazy? I just hope that everything will be okay."

I felt someone sit beside me, and then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I knew it was Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to greet him.

"Can you give us a moment, then?" The angel asked, and then I heard footsteps and a door that closed.

"Bella, sweety... I am here now. It'll be okay, I promise." The voice whispered, and I felt that I was being moved.

From what I could feel, I was sitting on his lap, being held like a little child. But I suddenly felt safety again, and I found the courage to open my eyes.

I could see Edward's shock when he saw how I looked right now. I smiled weakly, and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming. You didn't have to." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I do. It seems like I am the only one who is able to calm you down. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

I thought about that for a moment, and then decided he would get to know anyway.

I told him the story, from beginning till end, and I felt a little better when I saw how anry Edward became.

"So, they won't make you Queen? All that time you've been trained was for nothing?"

I nodded, while new tears started welling up in my eyes again. I tried to blink them away, but they fell anyway.

"Six years of my life, wasted. As if it is nothing..." I whispered, feeling betrayed by my parents.

" I am sorry, I can't do anything for you. But I'll call Emmett and Jasper. They'll have to come here. I didn't care about my bachelors party anyway, and this is a good excuse to cancel it."

He smiled crookedly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. And I am sorry." I told him.

He kissed my nose, before he grinned at me. "I know. But I am not. I get to spend another day with you."

I laughed, and let him hold me for a moment.

"Come on. It's time to crash our parties." I told him.

"Alice will be disappointed." Edward grinned again, and I smiled too.

"I know. But I won't."


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

**Chapter 5:**** Promises**

Of course, Alice was furious. Not at us, no. At my grandmother.

I couldn't agree more, but I couldn't talk to my parents about it yet, since they didn't know I was eavesdropping. They would probably ground me for 'not behaving like a Princess'.

So now I was sitting in the library, on Edward's lap. I felt completely comfortable, his arms around me were quite soothing.

"Do you think Alice is going to relax anytime soon?" I asked with a sigh.

Edward and I had decided to hide in the library when Alice started to ramble about all the things she had arranged for me, and that they had to be canceled because I was not in the mood.

"I hope so. I don't see my sister like this a lot."

I looked up at him, catching his green eyes. He smiled, and kissed my nose lovingly.

"You know, for a moment I was really afraid that she was going to talk me into the party anyway. I am actually astounded that she didn't."

" To be honest, I am too. I had expected the same thing. But I think she understands that you need to relax now, and I guess the best way to relax for you is to be with me." He smiled smugly, and I resisted the urge to smack his arm. I knew he was right after all.

"I guess so. I hate this waiting. I know my parents, and I know that they are going to talk me soon about everything… But it isn't really comforting, you know." I sighed again, and I felt Edward pulling me closer. His lips touched my earlobe for a moment, and then he whispered softly, "Just a few more days, and then you're mine. Think about that, it might distract you."

I pulled away, trying to control my breathing. The feelings raging through me were about to go out of control. I bit my lip, and thoughts about his words.

"Actually, I like it more that you are _mine_. Every girl out there, except for Alice and Rose, has a crush on you. As soon as you have that ring on your finger, nobody will be able to steal you away from me anymore."

Edward smiled, and pulled me closer again, this time kissing my lips. First it was sweet and gentle, but soon it became heated and I felt we were about to-

Suddenly we were interrupted by the door that opened. I heard the voice of my mother, calling me.

I looked at Edward, feeling sorry. I had wanted to continue that. Seeing Edward's sad smile, he felt the same way.

"Two more days…" I whispered, giving him a peck on his cheek before leaving the library.

"Yes, mum? Is everything alright?" I asked, feigning my reaction.

"Actually, your father and I want to talk to you for a minute. Could you follow me to your father's study?"

I nodded, biting my lip anxiously.

I had left before the ending of the conversation, so I knew that there were a few things I had missed. Suddenly I felt like I didn't want to know the things that I hadn't heard.

"Bella, sweetie, sit down please." My father said.

Uh oh… That sounded wrong, _very_ wrong. He used the old 'please be good, Bella' tone he always used when I was still a little girl, full of pranks and jokes.

"Okay… What is going on?" I was very lucky that I was trained to put on a smile, faking my mood and everything. I put on my mask now, hoping that my parents wouldn't see through it.

"Well, obviously we talked to your grandmother… And she told us a few things that were very reasonable… And we made an agreement about it all." My father started, looking over at Renee for support.

"What's this all about?" I said when neither of them continued.

"We are not going to let you be Queen anytime soon."

"W-What?" I said, seriously surprised now. The way my mother said it… it made me feel sorry for her somehow.

"Nana reminded me of some... things. And the things.. her reasons, they were reasonable. I am truly sorry, Isabella." My mother said then.

"So… I am not going to be Queen." I stated, my voice still calm. However, I could feel the feelings starting to build up, and I searched for a way to throw them out.

"Well, I am not saying not at all-"

I jumped up, not able to hold it back anymore.

"And where do I stay in this? Can't I make this choice? Isn't this _my _life you're talking about here? What's this for kind of-" I screeched, but I was interrupted by my shocked father.

"Now, now, young lady, calm down. We only want what's best for you!"

"Yeah, right, dad. If it was, you would give me a choice in this. Now… all those years are wasted… all that time… training for nothing…" I started sobbing out of anger.

I felt so humiliated. It was like I was being prepared for my first date, and then a few minutes before he should pick me up, he called to cancel. I felt like I could compare it to that, but I also wondered if this wasn't much worse.

And it was, much, much worse.

"Bella, I thought you didn't want to be a Princess. I thought you didn't want to be Queen." My mother said softly, trying to comfort me.

"I didn't want it at first, for God's sake! But I've prepared myself for this. I wasn't ready at first, but now I am. I've been trained for years, spent most of my time learning all I could about ruling a country. When you were introducing me to my new husband you told me I was ready to be Queen, that I had changed. And now you're telling me I won't be Queen at all! What's this for kind of-"

"When we become too old, or die, you'll become Queen anyway. Until then, you're going to live a normal life with Edward." My father said, interrupting me at the same moment as he did before. I guess he knew what threatened to slip out each time.

"B-But… where?" I managed to whisper.

My parents looked at each other.

"Well, I think it's wise to move out.."

--

After the arrangements, I went back to my room. My face felt blank, like all emotion had been sucked out of me.

When I entered, the room felt silent. Jasper and Alice turned round to look at me, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward just looked up. Their smiles, that had been there when I came in, disappeared and they all rushed over to me.

I felt different arms around me, and several voices asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer.

Then I felt my cheek stinging, and I automatically raised my hand to touch it. I winced slightly, and I noticed that my friends were all looking at Alice with open mouths. I joined them.

"Sorry. You just had to come back to earth again. I guess you just needed to be slapped." She said, and shrugged.

"What happened?" Edward's worried voice said then.

I told them the story as quickly as I could, and then told them that I wanted to be alone. They all said they understood, but when Edward was about to leave the room, I called him back.

"Can you stay? I need some comfort." I whispered to him.

"Sure. " He pulled me in his arms, and held me there until I fell asleep.

--

The next morning I woke up next to Edward. He was looking at me, and from what I could see he had been looking at me for a while.

"Listen, Bell. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," He whispered in my ear.

"Then why do I feel like my world is falling apart again? The only thing in my future I have now is you!"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I think so. I'll wait with my vows to tell you that." I told him.

"You know, I really like it that we wrote our own vows."

"So do I, but you have no idea what kind of torture the planning has been. I never wanted Alice involved, because I know her, but my mother insisted on it."

I shook my head, but I was caught by Edward. He leaned over, and kissed me softly.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"One more day, my dear. Tomorrow you'll be mine."

"Forever," I agreed.

**And now I have some sad news to announce.**

**This story is going to be on hiatus. Just temporary, not forever. There are a few things I still want to add, but I just haven't got inspiration for this story. Besides that, it seems like I've lost all my readers anyway. Sorry for the ones who do enjoy this story. I don't enjoy writing it anymore, I have to force the story out every time now.  
I regret putting it up so soon after Princess Bella ended, because there weren't enough ideas for a full story yet. I thought they would come up, just like they did with Princess Bella. But that didn'****t happen, so I am sorry. I will continue again as soon as I get more ideas. And if not, I'll put up an author's note. I'll also summarize the ending of the story as I have it in my mind, but only if I am not going to continue.**

**I will now concentrate on several other stories I am writing now, but only one (Run For Your Love) will be put online frequently. The other ones need to have a few chapters before I start putting them online. I have enough ideas, so if you like my writing put me on Author Alert.**

**That was it for now. Sorry for this.**

**Bella****Edwardlover1991.**


	6. The End

**Okay, first of all; I am sorry for neglecting this story ****for so long, but I needed time to think about this story, trying to find any inspiration for it, and ways to turn things around in my mind.**

**But, unfortunately for all of you, I was not, and am not able to do that, so what I am going to do now is tell you how I had the plot in mind, just everything that I had in mind before starting the sequel. And then I'll give you what I had in mind as the Epilogue for Princess Bella (that's when the ideas started) and later as the last chapter of Queen Bella. **

**I hope you are not too disappointed, but I don't want to continue writing this story just because I wanted to write a sequel; I know if I continue writing it'll start to get boring, and worse, the story will suck. So this is the way I am going to do it.**

**Everything in **_italics_** is what I had in mind, together with comments in bold, and then the chapter will start.**

_Edward goes all romantic on Bella, trying to ease her in the idea of marriage. It works, he makes all her fears and worries go away. They get married and go on a happy honeymoon, just the two of them enjoying their time together before they need to get crowned. Then they have a few weeks of boring meetings and training to be Kind and Queen. Then there is the ceremony; which goes perfect and __the people love them. –_ After that, I was going to figure things out, but it would get all lovey dovey.

**You see it was all perfect and sweet, and ****obviously I wasn't satisfied with it. Perfect and sweet stories are boring… So I changed things, throwing in an evil granny who was going to destroy their perfect little life, making Emmett crash their honeymoon with funny pranks and all that, while Alice would be picking on Bella because of all her wrong choices – clothes, of course. It would be fun to Bella, finally being able to act normal, not watching her language and the way she acted. And then they were going to live as a couple, getting used to being normal. It would be strange, with the body guards around them and the paparazzi still following their every step- but slowly they would get used to it.**

**And that, my dear ones, was also a boring plotline to me. So I decided to figure a way out of it while keeping the end like I had in my mind when I started Princess Bella. And there is no way things could be the way I wanted them to be without fucking the whole story up – sorry for the language.**

**So; here's what happened in the story before the Epilogue starts. It's many years later, about 8 or 9 years, and Charlie's died because of a stroke. Renee gave the throne to Bella then, she couldn't be Queen without Charlie on her side. Granny tried to prevent it all, ending up in jail. Bella became Queen while pregnant; and a few years passed since then.**

Epilogue/Last chapter:

I was sitting on the bench in our garden with my head resting on Edward's chest, his arm wrapped around me. We were watching our kids; Charlotte Marie who was six years old, Lilly Alice who was four years old, and our little James Thomas who just turned three.

Life was absolutely perfect at that moment, watching Lilly tickling her little brother, while Charlotte was playing with her dolls.

"They are absolutely perfect, aren't they?" I asked, sighing deeply. I was so content in being here, I didn't need to pretend to be perfect, speak neatly in proper English, stand up straight and try not to be clumsy. Here, I could be myself, together with my perfect husband and children.

"Of course they are; they are products of our love. And of course, they got both our genes, that means they can only get perfect," Edward answered, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed again, and smiled when James started to hobble away from his sister, making Lilly giggle, her green eyes sparkling. She ran after him then, her long brown hair waving after her.

While Charlotte was an exact copy of me, and James of Edward, Lilly had my brown hair and Edward's green eyes. Luckily none of our children inherited my clumsiness; they were all as graceful as Edward was.

They were all very smart, though. Even though James was only three, he could understand us if we were telling him something he wasn't allowed to do, and unlike many other three year olds, he actually listened to that. And all our kids were like that, perfect little creatures made because of our love.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me, looking into my eyes.

"I am thinking about our lives, and how perfect they are at moments like this," I answered.

"Yes, I agree. When we are sitting like this, the world around us seems to fade away, doesn't it? I even forget we are King and Queen, you know. We are just Bella and Edward, together with our kids who aren't Princesses and a Prince."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes it all seems to be so surreal. After living a normal life with you, I wasn't sure if I would want to go back to the life I had grown up to; being Queen and all that. And now I find myself enjoying it, how strange that might be." I told him.

We never talked about this before, not this way. Not so open, just being us again. It was a long time ago, us talking this way. Our children were not allowed to behave this way either; as James fell into a pool of mud, getting his clothes all dirty.

I shook my head, laughing. "You know, James is an exact copy of you if you look at the outside, but right now I am wondering if I wasn't wrong before. Maybe James _did_ inherit my clumsiness." I voiced my thought out loud. I knew Edward always loved it when I did that, so I did it a lot when we were alone.

"You know, you might be right about that. It would only make him cuter, though. Maybe we can hire a balance coordinator, who can teach him how to stay upright."

"Oh, no! We are not going to put him through that!" I said, sitting up. Edward looked at me curiously, and then shook his head.

"You speak as if you've been through it yourself," he said.

I pursed my lips together, staring at him. When I didn't respond, his jaw went slack, his green eyes wide.

"You went through that? _Seriously_?" He was stunned, I could see it. And he was also trying to hold his laughter, which made me a bit angry.

"Yes," I said, gritting my teeth together. I wasn't going to tell him about that, it was the most horrible experience of my life, and that meant something. I had many embarrassing moments, but when I had to take those classes, I knew things couldn't get any worse.

"Okay then, my love. No balance classes for James." He smiled at me, trying to reassure me.

"Thanks. I'd hate to put him through that. Besides, we aren't even sure if he really inherited my balance. It could be a phase," I said.

He nodded, pulling me back to him again. I now lay my head in his lap, my fingers tapping on his knees.

Charlotte had now left her dolls alone to watch Lilly chase after James. She giggled when Lilly jumped, running a little bit faster than James, and tackled him. Charlotte went over then, tickling them both till they laughed so hard I was afraid they were going to pee in their pants.

"Charlotte!" I called her, making her still her movements. Immediately Lilly and James ran away from their sister. When she looked back to where her siblings had been just a few seconds ago, she frowned and looked around. I had seen Lilly and James hid, so I knew they were going to play the little kids version of hide and seek.

I shook my head again, while Edward slapped my butt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I said, sitting up again. I pouted at him, making him smile.

"It's not nice to interfere, they were enjoying themselves!" Edward said.

"Ah, but I would hate James or Lilly to pee in their pants just at the moment some sick paparazzi takes a picture of them. They would get awful nicknames for the rest of their lives! I don't want that for my children," I explained to him.

"But you're forgetting this place is guarded like a fort. There's no way a journalist can get in without permission from one of us," Edward said, raising his eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "You never know. I just don't want to take the chance."

"Ah, always wanting the best for our children," Edward said, smiling again. He kissed my cheek then, making me shiver at the electricity that went through my body.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, that is what your touch does to me," I answered honestly. I had learned not to hide those things in the past, Edward could get really upset if I hold something back from him. Not in a bad way, he would just start doubting himself and all that. And since I didn't want that, I just told him everything. Even if it was very embarrassing.

"Ah," He said, his eyes becoming mischievous. I shivered again, this time in anticipation.

"You know, we can always call Alice, ask her if she wants to have our kids for a day or two," he whispered in my ear.

"No, Edward! We can't do such thing!" I said, laughing. My whole body screamed to me to do it, but my mind told me it was not fair to our kids.

"And why not?" He asked me, before trailing a path of kisses from the hollow behind my ear to my jaw.

I shivered again, but managed to get out, "Because it's not fair to Alice. And it's not fair to our kids either. Besides, we've got a meeting tomorrow."

The rational part of me was giving in now, too, making it harder for me to concentrate on doing the right thing.

"We can cancel all that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend time alone."

And finally, I gave in with a sigh. The smug smile on Edward's face told me that he knew exactly how to play me, and I couldn't do anything else but agreeing with him.

"I'll call Alice. We'll have the next two days together," he said, winking suggestively.

Yes, life was absolutely perfect.

**So, this was it. A fluffy kind of ending anyway. I am sorry for not continuing the story, but this is all I can offer you. I am going to continue all of my other stories, though, so if you are entertained by my writing I definitely recommend checking my profile. **

**BellaEdwardlover1991.**


End file.
